The Rise of Scourge
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: What happened to Scourge when he died at the claws of Firestar? He didn't end up in Starclan and he didn't end up in the Dark Forest. This is his story of how he rise again...
1. Chapter 1

OK, just a head ups. This story starts a bit after Scourge dies at the claw of Firestar in the last book [The Darkest Hour…I think was the title] of the first part of the series. So that means, I just did a spoiler. Sorry if you hadn't read the book or is reading the book or just starting the series. My deepest apologizes, so that aside, I am also sorry if I make mistakes with names, roles and position of certain characters, I will be checking out the book again to reread and make sure I get the correct details. And with that all aside, please enjoy, comment, fav and enjoy "The Rise of Scourge".

The red moon shone with an eerie glare that filled the sky with the same color: read, blood-red. Making it look as if the sky and the moon had been bleed on by the life-giving blood of a god. The also made the moon look like a red eye, looking down on the dead sliver trees that lined around a blacken clearing in hate and disgust. And with there being no other light available to light the clearing; no stars, no sun or two-leg light crystals. It gave this land the aura of the place where hope dies.

In the middle of the blacken clearing, quite cleverly camouflage into the ground, was atom. But this tom was different from other toms. This one was small, the size of a apprentice at best, with black heart that matched its black heart except for the white paw, tucked beneath the other paw. And this tom was a kittypet, if you would call him that. This tom collar, showing that he was owned by a tow-leg, was studded with the claws and fangs of both dogs and other toms and she-cats that had displeased this tyrant. And the most different thing about this tom from all other toms in the world of past, present and future was this tom was a leader, _had_ been a leader. The leader of the clan from tow-leg place, where only the strongest survived and where the word 'justice', 'peace' and 'hope' no longer exist or didn't exist at all. This tom was Scourge, the tyrant leader of Bloodclan. The one who had united two-leg through blood, struggles, hate and battles.

This once mighty and feared leader was dead, killed in battle against a foe that that a destiny, if you believe in such things. Struck down and now lies still, in the middle of the clearing, with everything gone that he had acquired through his life, except his name, his hatred…and his desire to rule again. Slowly, the tom begins to stir from his slumber of darkness and despair. And through the darkness, a new light appears, the cold and ice-crackling light from his blue eyes appeared through his black fur as he takes in what he sees, trying to see if this was a dream…or reality. The tom turns his head and looks one way, he sees the sliver trees and line the middle of his vie and the blacken bushes that seems to grow around the base of the trees, seeming to go on forever and ever. He turns his head the other way, the same thing. He slowly gets up…and stretches, not at all bothered by where he is or what he is doing there. He sits down and looks up, his cold demon gaze meeting the glare of the red moon.

"What is this place?" he asks…no, more like demanded in a voice that could make any cat's heart start to race with fear or…just stop from fear and terror of this small demon. No response, just silence was his reply. He looked with a slight annoyance at the moon, which became covered with a purple cloud that appeared, as if the moon was hiding from this tom, as if it knew the dangers that this creature held within his frame. The tom looked with a slight tug at its lips, a possible smile? Maybe, maybe…but that did not matter. The tom looked around once again at his surroundings, got up and head in a random direction, to see what was beyond this clearing. But it was easier said or thought, in this matter, than done. The bushes were thick and strong, quite surprising form something dead. But the tom pushed on, finally pushing through and into what lay beyond the barrier which…did not exist. For only a few seconds, _seconds_, after he left, he return. The tom stopped and looked around the clearing and recognizing it as the clearing that it had left only seconds before. The tom had a look of confusing and puzzlement, only a small one, but still a look of bewilderment. The tom tried again, the same thing happen, he tried another direction, the same thing, and finally he tried to run through it, the same answer. Appearing again in the clearing, with a look of hatred that would make any senior, brave and loyal warrior run away in terror like a new apprentice. He gave up and return to his spot in the middle of the clearing. As he sat there and fumed, he did not notice that the moon was back, glaring down at him with a renewed hatred and he did not also notice that the bushes began to move, moving onto each other and moving and climbing onto the sliver trees, making a walkway which was in use. As quiet as a phantom but as quietly as a mouse, a young she-cat entered the clearing and with a quick glace, the bushes moved back to where they were before. Satisfied with the placement of the bushes, the young she-cat moved until she was almost upon the tom and spoke in a warm voice.

"Planning to sulk all day there…Scourge?" she asked with a slight tease in her voice

The tyrants quickly spin around and attacked, but to only have his attack…go through the intruder's body. His blue eyes go from narrow to wide as this discovery, but he does not have long to ponder this for the she-cat quickly pins him beneath her and moves her muzzle to his till they are touching.

"Manners, Scourge, manners. Where are your manners?' she asks, still using a teasing tone.

"Do not order or ask question to me" he hiss "I am the only one that is allowed"

"Why?" she asks, her eyes wide and innocent looking

"What?" he asks back, missing to grasp her question

"Why are you the one to ask and/or order others around?" she asks "If you ask me, you are in no position to demand things that you cannot get…ahh, no interrupting till I'm finish" she says as she cuts him off from speaking. "Look where you are, you are away from everything that was once yours and do you know why…you are dead" Scourge's eyes goes wide as he recalled his last battle, fighting the forest fools, killing the co-called leader of 'Thunderclan', Firestar…only for him t come back, saying that he had nine lives, granted to him by Starclan…and him dying at that fatal blow that he, Firestar, had delivered. He let out a high-shrill screech that ripped through the air that could shatter bone. When it had died down, he was gasping and pantiong, struggling not to break done, for having lost everything, he had nothing left of his rule, not even his name truly belonged to him anymore.

"Not all is lost, Scourge" the she-cat replied as if had read his thoughts. "I can help you regain everything you had lost…and more". Scourge blue eyes meet her emerald eyes and he nodded, she smiled and got off him. Waiting for him to regain his stance on the ground and continue, which did not take long. "Now then, to start things off…my name is Shimmer, I am a Gathering and this place…is NoWhere"

"Scourge narrowed his eyes "A Gathering and a place called NoWhere…do you think I will let you insult me!" his low voice becoming a screech as he threw himself at Shimmer. Only to go through her again and to land on the ground behind her. "Do you want revenge?" asked Shimmer, not at all bothering at being attacked.

"Want!" snarled Scourge as he spun around and started at the back of Shimmer's head

"Do you want revenge? You want to be a glories warrior that made all tremble before you? Do you want to be able…to be able to KILL Firestar?" she asked

"Yes" replied Scourge without hesitation, his eyes burning and his teeth bared to all to see.

"…Then, I will help you" replied Shimmer "Starting now, you and I will work together…to kill Firestar and bring his entire clan and all of the forest cats that support him and help keep their 'code of the clan' to our mercy" Snarled Shimmer that made the moon hide once again behind a purple cloud, fearing for its own safety…and those that had awaked the hatred of not only one demon, but TWO demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know that I do my author notes at the end but I am only doing this cause of a…not exactly **_**really**_** graphic scene but there is a scene that involves blood and/or gore so this is a warning for those that squirm and hate anything that involves blood or guts or gore. Don't like it, then don't read. Thanks you and if you continue, you can't send me a review or a message complaining that I didn't warn one about this chapter. You read at your own risk….great, now I sound like there's a massacre in here or something.**

**Anyway, fav and review! Thanks you very much! **

**((((((((++++++++)))))))))**

"You plan to bring Firestar and his clan down, on your own" sneered Scourge, "That is the most foolish thing that I have ever heard, you will die before that happens"

Shimmer chuckled and looked Scourge in the eyes, not flinching from their cold gaze. "Why Scourge, you have little faith in my abilities. If I brought you here, then I certainly can bring a little clan and a over-puffball of a leader down with it"

Scourge narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything. Shimmer small grin grew as she got up and began to head in the direction that she had entered 'NoWhere'.

"Wait" hissed Scourge, crouching into a attack position, "Where do you think you are going"

Shimmer stopped and turned her head and grinned, letting a demonic side of her show, "Why no where in particular Scourge" she squeaked, causing Scourge to flinch very slightly from the high pitch of her voice, "Just going to...to do my duty as a 'Gathering'" and with a flick of her tail, the bushes once again moved aside to let Shimmer through. Scourge, not one to wait and be stuck somewhere where he didn't know, moved to follow Shimmer, only...he couldn't move forward. He let out a snarl and looked down, to see that sliver roots from the trees were holding him back. He looked up in time to see the bushes return to there original position and let out a blood-curdling screech, that could be heard for miles and echoed in the land of the haunted.

((((((((((++++++++))))))))))

As Shimmer opened her eyes and stretched, she let a purr of amusement escape her muzzle. "Looks like Scourge is a impatient one, I will have to be careful" she mused to herself as she flex her paws and began to walk. She pushed against an old board and it gave way to her weight and she squeezed outside. Shimmer had to blink her eyes several times, because it was high noon, and therefore, very bright.

Where Shimmer was an old part of the two-leg town where the only two-legs you could find where ones that stink of either uncleanliness or other two-leg blood. Shimmer had exited an old two-leg warehouse, a thing used to hold two-leg stuff. Now old, abandon and a dangerous place for it could collapse any moment, it was the perfect place for a she-cat like Shimmer, to make home.

"Now on to work" Shimmer said to herself as she trotted in a random direction, "But first, breakfast. Scourge can't expect me to help him on a empty stomach, now does he?"

After spotting two rats eating what looked like a chicken bone near some garbage cans. Shimmer crouched and began to stalk them. The rats were too hungry, too lazy or too stupid to notice that they were about to become breakfast, even when Shimmer pounced and killed one with a swipe of a claw on its head and the other with a bite to the neck. After crunching on the two rats, which were pretty much nothing, but skin and bones, Shimmer set out again, this time looking for other cats, instead of other rats.

((((((++++))))))

After a few hours of hiding no other cats, Shimmer began to grow agitated.

"Where are they?" Shimmer growled, her patience began to grow thin

A loud clang on a garbage can lid echoed throughout the deserted street and Shimmer stopped in her tracks, straining her ears to find where the sound had come from. Loud hisses and screeches filled the air, coming from a alley close to Shimmer. Shimmer broke into a run, excitement pounding through her body as she grinned her demonic grin. As she stopped in the entrance of the alley, a often scene greeted her. Two scrawling toms, fighting over some old chicken one found in the garbage. With a flash of claws, one tom ripped the other toms throat out, blood began to gush out as he began to splutter and shook before lying still. The other tom, panting hard and bleeding from several wounds, untangled himself from the now dead tom and looked at him in disgust before leaping up and pulling the garbage can over and shifting through the trash, looking for his meal.

It was only when the tom had found his meal and devoured it before some other cat could come and take it that the tom noticed Shimmer in the alleyway.

"What do you want" he hissed, as he crouched down and bared his teeth, yellow and a few broken, "This alley is mine"

"I know that" replied Shimmer calmly as he walked over to the tom

"Stay where you are!" he screech, which Shimmer obeyed, "Your here to take my alley away, aren't you? Your just like this fleabag" he jerked his head to the dead tom, "He thought he could kill me and take my alley and my food, but I proved him wrong, and I'm going to prove you wrong too" and he jumped, his claws put and his teeth bared.

With a flash of sliver, Shimmer ripped at the tom's belly, leaving a large gash that gushed out blood. The tom spluttered and landed in a heap as he struggled to catch his breathe. Shimmer walked over to him and looked at him with blank eyes. The tom looked her with hate filled eyes, which were starting to glaze over. Shimmer moved until she was right beside the tom and thrust her paw into his belly, causing him to screech and yowl in pain and calling for help which would never come.

When the tom's cries finally stopped and his breathing finally subside, Shimmer removed her paw for his belly, and pulled out a small little orb of blue light. But it was hard to tell if the orb was really glowing blue for it was completely covered in blood. Shimmer looked at the little orb before lowering her head, and began to lick it. After a few minutes, she raised her head and smirked at the orb. The orb gave out a small glow of sky-blue and had a yellow five-point star on it. Shimmer lowered her head once more and gently picked up the orb in her mouth and began to trot in the direction of the warehouse.

(((((((+++++++)))))))

Inside the warehouse was dark and smelly when Shimmer finally returned, pushing against the board to enter. Not paying much attention to the two-leg items inside she walked to the back where a old couch laid. When she jumped onto it, the springs groaned put their protest, which Shimmer ignored. She felt the cushions until she found a hole, which she dropped into the orb, giving off the real only light inside. Shimmer gazed at the boarded up window, and saw the orange rays of sunset.

"I guess I will continue in the morning" she muttered as she got off the couch when her stomach growled its protest, one that Shimmer listen to. Remaining still, she heard the sounds of a rat munching on an old bone in the corner. Quick as a bolt of lightning, Shimmer ran and pounced before the rat could react and had her supper for that day. Licking her muzzle and stretching, she return to the couch and sat on the cushion beside the one with a hole in it. She wiggled in place until she was comfortable and closed her eyes. This time, not dreaming of meeting Scourge but of chasing rats. eating them and having a full stomach.

((((((((+++++++)))))))

Over several days, Shimmer would wake up, catch breakfast and look for cats. Some days she found them and when she did, she did the same thing to what she did to that old tom back in the alley with the old chicken. Slash their bellies and when they are about to die, thrust her paw into their bellies and remove the small orb, just like she did before. Sometimes, she was lucky and found two cats and got two orbs instead of only one.

And when Shimmer didn't find any, she grew agitated, attacking rats and some two-legs to release her aggregation.

Finally, after two weeks of work, Shimmer had eight orbs. Feeling quite pleased with herself, she actually help another she-cat with two kits catch some rats. When she saw the warehouse in sight, Shimmer felt her excitement grow that she began to bounce and run at the same time.

When she entered her warehouse, she couldn't help herself and began to purr loudly. Jogging to the couch, she gently placed the orb on the floor and began to grab the other orbs and placed them beside the one on the floor. Soon, all eight were on the floor. And all eight were pulsing, as if alive. The orbs sky-blue glow began to get brighter, paling until it was now-white and with a flash of white light that brighten the entire warehouse, the light disappeared and in its place was a orb. But the eight orbs that had a single five-point star on it had been replaced with a single orb that had eight five-point stars on it. Shimmer purred her happiness as she picked up the orb, now the size of a small plum, and placed it into the hole where early the seven orbs had been. Seeing as it was sunset but too excited to eat, she wiggled in her spot and closed her eyes, waiting to see how Scourge would greet her after a two weeks absence.

((((((+++++)))))))

"Where were you" screech Scourge as he spun and around and face Shimmer as she entered the clearing

Shimmer flinched from the high pitched voice and said, "Doing my duty as a 'Gathering', just as I said when I left here"

"But what took you so long" he growled as he slithered and stood in front of her, his blue-eyes glowing so bright they almost looked white.

"Because, it takes time, patience and effort, Scourge" sighed Shimmer, growing tired of Scourge's kittenish behavior

Scourge didn't reply, he only glared at her, as if she had abandon him to fight against a huge dog.

Shimmer rolled her eyes and looked down at Scourge, who was still glaring at her

"Scourge..." began Shimmer

"What!" snapped Scourge, his eyes narrowed

"I have a plan for you to get your revenge" Shimmer said slowly, watching Scourge for his reaction

As Shimmer told Scourge of her plan and how he could get revenge against Firestar, Scourge's look of anger and annoyance was replaced with a look of pleasure and sick joy as Scourge bared his teeth, a white flash in the darken clearing and let out a yowl which Shimmer gladly joined. The trees shook and vibrated from the sound and all could agree, all hell was about to break loose.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high in the sky when Shimmer finally awoke. She yawn and stretched, her mind a haze but reality and caught up with her and she remember what happened: finally getting that eighth orb, meeting up with Scourge and telling him her plan. The Plan! The realization almost knocked her off her paws. If she was to put the plan into action, she had to hurry to the forest do what she had to do.

Grabbing the orb as quickly-but as carefully- as she could, she hurried across the floor and squeezed passed the board and was on her way, jogging through two-leg place by going done alleys and curving around corners. Passing through the old part of two-leg place, Shimmer soon entered the newer part and here she had to be careful. One wrong paw step and a two-leg might catch her, or worst, she might end up fighting against a loner, a rogue or some kittypet and her orb might get crushed or destroyed and she would have to start all over again.

Shimmer's heart pounded in her chest as she scaled fences and cut through two-leg yards, some with two-legs in them, or a cat or even worst...a dog. But she was able to let out a sigh of relief when she saw the forest and a certain kittypet yard, where this kittypet had a connection to the forest.

Laying the orb down and looking around her, she saw no one, not even a fat furball sun bathing on the fence. 'Perfect' she thought to herself, 'this makes things so much easier'. As quietly as she could so that no cat or two-leg might become suspicious of any sounds, Shimmer went to the nearest bush and began to tear some leaves off. When she had a certain amount, Shimmer grabbed the leaves and dropped them over the orb, giving it some decent camouflage in case someone or something came by when she was gone. She repeated this process several times until the orb was completely covered, and for extra measure, she pulled up some grass and put them over the leaves.

Looking around one more time to make sure she was alone and that the orb was covered. Shimmer walked towards the forest and disappeared into the sea of green.

((((((++++++))))))))))

Shimmer walked carefully, taking in every sight, smell, sound, taste and touch as she moved into the forest. It was quiet, too quiet for Shimmer's taste. The ground was soft, when Shimmer preferred the hard ground of the two-leg place. It smelled like clean and green things...something like a strong perfume to Shimmer's nose, who was use to and enjoyed the stench of two-leg place. And the light, it was just too bright compared to the darkness that existed of two-leg place. Shimmer paused and breathed in the air and shuddered at it, it tasted like the earth was rancid, like a corpse of a tom or a rat left out in the sun too long.

"What I wouldn't do for the things I love about town right about now" she grumbled to herself. Shimmer stop, froze and perked her ears. Had she just imagine it? She thought she heard a noise. She about to move forward when she heard it again, a rustling of some leaves and a crack of a twig. Shimmer tense and pulled herself together, preparing herself for a attack.

The attack came from her right as a white blur came towards her and jump, with its claws out. Shimmer dodged it and spun around, wanting to see its attacker. Her attacker was a she-cat, one who had what looked like half her face either chewed out or ripped off by a large animal. She had a white fur with orange splotches all over it...or was it orange fur with white splotches all over it? She shrugged, not really caring and attacked, ramming into the she-cat, surprising her and running in the direction she had come from.

"Get back here!" she yowled in the direction Shimmer had run in after she had recovered

Shimmer paid her little attention as she continued to run. She looked over her shoulder, wanting to see if she was being followed, which she was. Her attacker was right behind her, trying to get her back legs. 'We will have none of that' she thought to herself as she continued running. With a bust of speed, she disappeared under some bushes that were nearby and as quickly as she could she went up a tree and ran onto a branch, waiting.

She could hear her persuader mutter curses under her breathe as she appeared second later, looking that way and this way, wondering where she had went. Before giving her a chance to figure out were she was by smell, Shimmer pounced. She slammed into the she-cat who uttered a cry of surprise before going limp. Shimmer got off quickly, thinking that she had killed her but saw that she was still breathing. Shimmer smirked and grab the she-cat by her scruff and carried her away. 'Stage 1...complete' Shimmer thought, 'Now...onto Stage 2'

(((((((((++++++++++)))))))))))

Back at camp for Thunderclan, everything was fine, no one knew that a member of their clan had been attacked. The kits were playing with one another with their mothers nearby, the elders were in the sun, talking with one another or napping, the medicine cat was going around, doing her business, the warriors were coming and going, some with apprentices, some not. All was calm until Graystripe came running in and yowled, "Brightheart was been attacked!". That made the quiet clearing bustle with activity until Firestar yowled "That is enough!"

At once the clearing was silent and Firestar padded over to Graystripe and asked, "Are you sure?"

Graystripe nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I was hunting with the hunting patrol I was with and smelled a mouse so I went after it but then I smelled Brightheart and followed it. I began to get worried when I smelled another cat and I knew there was trouble when I smelled blood so I came back as fast as I could"

"Its true" said a voice from behind. Graystripe spun around and came face to face with Cloudtail who looked quite upset

"Cloudtail..." began Firestar but he faltered, seeing the strong emotion he was giving off

"Its true" repeated Cloudtail as he looked at the ground, "I was with Brightheart when she said she smelled something and went to investigate, when she didn't come back, I did the same as Graystripe, I followed the trail and came to the same conclusion as he did"

"My my, what a surprise, didn't think that you violent barbaric clan cats would notice that one of you was missing so soon" said a voice smoothly behind Cloudtail

Everyone bristle as Cloudtail spun around and jumped, only to go through the cat that stood there. And it was no than, than Shimmer.

"What!" Cloudtail cried, surprise that he went through the she-cat

"Is it a Starclan warrior?" asked an elder

"But she doesn't have stars in her fur" squeaked a kit

"'Starclan warrior'?" said Shimmer shocked. She let out a purr of amusement, "I am no 'Starclan warrior' but I am something just as powerful"

"Who...or what are you?" cried Cloudtail, his teeth bared and fur bristling, "And what have you done with Brightheart?"

"'Brightheart'..is that her name?" asked Shimmer, "Odd...I wouldn't have thought that such a scar-ridden disgrace have such a name, hm...I think 'Lostface' would have been a better name, now don't you...'Cloudtail'?" as she looked over her shoulder to look at Cloudtail, a look of amusement of her face

Cloudtail let pout a screech and attacked again, to only have his attack go right through her again.

"That doesn't get old" purred Shimmer, "If you want to know what happen to your 'comrade' then Firestar" Shimmer locked eyes with Firestar, "Come to the fence where your kittypet sister is and I will give you 'Brightheart' back but you must come alone, you may bring one or two cats from your clan with you but no more. If you do, I kill her and your sister". Shimmer threw back her head and laughed and dissolved into the air, leaving no trace of her being there.

It was silent for a few moments after Shimmer left. After the shock wore off, everyone began to talk at once,

"Your not going, are you Firestar?"

"That flea bitten loner has a lot of guts, attacking one of our warriors, I ought to shred her"

"What happen to Brightheart?"

"Silence!" roared Firestar, the clearing once again becoming quiet, "It looks like we have no choice in this matter, I will go" cries of disagreement rose, but fell silent when Firestar raised his tail, "But I will not go alone, Graystripe and Cloudtail will go with me. Everyone is to either stay here or do there duties. When the others get back, tell them what happen if I am not back before they come" and with that, Firestar left, who was followed by Graystripe and Cloudtail.

(((((((++++++))))))

Shimmer opened her eyes and glazed into the quiet and still forest, but a rustling of leaves broke that illusion and out of the forest came Firestar, Cloudtail and a gray tom.

"You came" said Shimmer as she sat up and locked eyes with Firestar

"I did, where is Brightheart?" asked Firestar, his voice cold

"I won't tell..." began Shimmer in a singsong voice and was tackled by Cloudtail

"Cloudtail!" cried Firestar but he was ignored. "Where is Brightheart" snarled Cloudtail

"If you get off me, then I will tell you my condition and then I will tell you where Brightheart is" hissed Shimmer in pain

"Cloudtail" said Firestar sternly. Cloudtail glared at Firestar and obeyed-he didn't like it-but he obeyed

Shimmer picked herself off the ground and said quickly so that she wouldn't be interrupted again, "If you do something for me, then I will tell you, if you don't then she and your sister dies Firestar"

Firestar nodded and said, "What is your condition?"

Shimmer locked eyes with Firestar again and walked over to a pile of leaves and grass, "Eat this" she said and uncovered the blue orb

The gray tom gasped in surprise and Cloudtail bristled. Firestar didn't do anything except narrow his eyes. "It's not poisonous, I swear. It's something like...like a herb if you will". Firestar walked over to where Shimmer was and glanced down at the orb and against cries of protest; he bent down his head and began to eat it. The three cats present didn't say or do anything until the orb was completely eaten, and Firestar locked eyes with Shimmer and asked in a cold voice, "Where is Brightheart?"

Shimmer smiled and jerked her head to her right and said, "She is covered in leaves and grass and is going to be sore for a few days but she will survive, after all, she is a forest cat"

Firestar looked to his right and nodded, leaving in the direction she had pointed out, the gray tom and Cloudtail looked from Firestar to Shimmer several times before going after Firestar. Knowing that they will be back, Shimmer jumped onto the fence and hearing there cries, ran as fast as she could to the direction of her home.

((((((((++++++)))))))

When Shimmer got back, her paws were aching and she felt absolutely bone-tired. She had a hard time getting the board to move and when she did, she only took a few steps before collapsing and falling into a deep sleep.

((((+++++)))))

"Well?" hissed Scourge when Shimmer entered the clearing, "Did it work?"

Shimmer looked into Scourge's eyes and replied, "Part 1 is complete, now it's onto Part 2"

**((((((((((+++++++))))))))**

**Well there you have it, Chapter 3. If you ask me, this fic is turning out pretty well. Some parts maybe could use more description and some more dialogue but I am glad how it turned out. Hope that you enjoyed and will have and review**

**On another note, chapter 4, there is going to be another blood/gore/violence warning because…well, if I told you, I would be spoiling it for you and that just won't do. Anyway, -Cyber out **


	4. Chapter 4

The crows calling to each was the sound when Shimmer woke up and opened her eyes to see the warehouse, bubbling with excitement. Today was the day, THE day when everything she had worked for will finally pay off. Despite her excitement, her body groaned its protest of waking up so early, especially when the sun was only beginning to rise. But Shimmer ignored the protest, but when her stomach growled, protesting that it was hunger, meaning that SHE was hungry. She decided that she would listen to that one.

Stretching and jogging across the hard concrete floor of the warehouse, Shimmer's mind was buzzing. But not from her lack of sleep or food was her head buzzing, but from her excitement. She was so excited that she ran into the board that served as an entrance and an exit for her. Shimmer cursed and rubbed her nose with her paw. 'Gotta concentrate' Shimmer thought to herself, 'Even if today is the big day, I still need to approach this like I would with any other day'.

Pushing the board aside and stepping into the light of the morning sun rays, Shimmer couldn't help herself and let out a purr and smirked at the same time. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

(((((((+++++))))

After catching and managing to force down 3 rats-even if they were just skin and bones-Shimmer began to walk towards her destination, that being the forest and meeting up with Firestar.

Shimmer smirked to herself again and thought, 'what a true forest fool Firestar is, even if a foe is dead, that doesn't mean that is the end of him'. Shimmer giggled to herself, imaging the look on his face when he saw-

Shimmer giggled again and picked up her pace, barley holding onto her excitement for the day's entertainment.

(((((+++++)))))

After what seemed like an eternity, Shimmer arrived at the forest's edge. Shimmer could smell the smells coming off the forest in rolls like the stench of a corpse. The clean air made Shimmer want to gag. Shimmer eyes widened as she smelled a familiar smell. 'Firestar' Shimmer thought and grinned a grin, revealing all of her teeth. 'This day keeps getting better and better' she thought and made her way slowly into the forest, on the lookout for only one cat.

((((((+++++)))))

"Firestar?" asked Graystripe

"Yes Graystripe" answered Firestar, his eyes not leaving the path in front of him

"There is no need for you to be her. I am sure that Brightheart, Cloudtail, and I are enough to see if that rogue is at the fence and to handle her if she is" replied Graystripe

"I don't think that this enemy should be taken so lightly Graystripe" said Firestar his voice cold and hard, "This rogue had the guts to attack one of my clan members, called me out and go as far as threaten to kill two who are close to me. No, Graystripe...I don't think that three on a patrol would stop her"

"How right you are Firestar" hissed a voice, causing all four of the border patrol to freeze, "Even if you send a patrol with a hundred to try and stop me. It wouldn't do you any good. I would get pass all of them and keep going until I got to the one tom that I want...you"

"Come out and fight you coward!" hissed Brightheart, her back arched and her claws unsheathed

"Alright, you asked for it" and a sliver shape appeared above them and landed on Brightheart, who cried out in surprise and because of the sudden weight, was thrown off her paws. Brightheart slammed her head against the truck of one the trees and slumped onto the ground, blood beginning to drip from the wound on her head.

"_Let's play_" Shimmer hissed with a smile and her back arched before she threw herself at Cloudtail

(((((+++++)))))

Cloudtail hissed and rushed to meet the rogue, jumping into the air with his claws out. Shimmer smirked and dodged, looking like a sliver blur to the bystanders. Cloudtail landed on the forest ground and that was all he saw before the darkness over took him.

Shimmer let out a hiss of amusement as Cloudtail collapse onto the ground with a quiet floomp. But Shimmer didn't have long to gloat as Graystripe slammed into her, winding her and Firestar jumped onto her back, raking his claws over her side.

"OW! That hurts!" yowled Shimmer as he bite Graystrip's muzzle, causing him to back up, giving her the opportunity to roll on the ground, in an effort to shake Firestar loose. It worked and Firestar came off her back, but he picked himself off the ground and raised his claws high, aiming to bring it on her head, just as Graystripe had recovered and was about to attack Shimmer sides when Graystripe felt a pain at the top of his skull. Graystripe felt his vision began to swim, either from the force or the impact of the blow, it didn't matter, Graystripe swayed on his paws before collapsing onto the ground, barely conscience.

((((((((++++++++++)))))

'Wow, he is a forest fool" laughed Shimmer, "He was running to help you and he ended up taking the blow meant for me. How sweet..._not_"

Shimmer heard a yowl of anger and was knocked off her paws as Firestar slammed into her, his body rippling with hate and fury.

Shimmer grinned and saw the perfect opportunity and locked eyes with Firestar before turning and running away.

"Running away you cowardly foxdung" roared Firestar as he picked up pursuit

Shimmer grinned, and continued to run. She wasn't running away. She was moving to a different battle ground and to put the odds in her favor

(((((((((++++))))))))

Shimmer continued to run. She swerved, she ducked and she turn corners but Firestar keep after her, not slowly down but not gaining after her either. Shimmer grinned, 'Good, he's following me. Time for Stage 2 and Shimmer ran with a burst of energy, her paws thumping loudly on the forest floor. Firestar let of a yowl and quicken his pace, intended not to lose sight of Shimmer. As quick as a whip, Shimmer plunged into a hole that was in front of her, and Firestar followed her, without a second thought. And as soon as he entered a cavern that was somehow made of stone with tree roots as a roof. Firestar collapsed and fell in a dark dream with the sound of Shimmer's maniacal laughter echoing in his ears.

((((((((++++++))))))))

When Firestar opened his eyes, he was confused. This wasn't his den and as soon as he closed his eyes. He snapped up like a rocket, his heart pounding and his memories of what had happen flooding his memories. Firestar looked right and left, trying to make sense of where he was. He was in a clearing, surrounded by sliver trees and bushes. He looked up and saw a red moon glaring down at him that made a lump of stone form in his gut. He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see what it was, but he never got the chance. Pain exploded in his head and his vision began to swim, he tried to sit up straight but he couldn't and he fell. But Firestar was enveloped in a world of darkness and pain before he hit the ground.

(((((++++++))))

"Honestly, you are so impatient" scolded a female voice as Firestar began to regain conscience, "You should have waited until things were explained and then crush his hopes"

"If memory serves, Shimmer" hissed a voice, a voice that Firestar was too familiar with, "All of this was for me to get revenge"

"That is correct, Scourge" 'Shimmer replied, "But still, certain things have to happen..."

The rest was lost on Firestar as memories, memories that he had thought locked up tight in his darkest corner of his mind came back. Scourge, leader of Bloodclan, the cats from two-leg place. The one who had schemed and then killed Tigerstar, inflicting a wound so terrible, he died all nine lives that he had. And now...he was back

"Get up Firestar. It's time to face the music" hummed Shimmer

Firestar took a deep breath and got up slowly, his head still reeling from the blow. Firestar looked and felt his body go cold. There sat Shimmer, without a care in the world, and beside her was Scourge. His eyes still cold and still wearing the collar and reinforced claws made from teeth and claws of the cats and he had killed when he was still leader

"Firestar" said Scourge coldly, narrowing his eyes, "We meet again and for the last time" and with that Scourge made his move. Crossing the clearing quickly and with his claws outstretched, waiting to make his kill. Before Firestar could react, Scourge raked his stomach with those sickening claws, causing blood to spurt from his wound and fall onto the black clearing. Firestar began to hack up blood, dripping from his nose and mouth as he began to wobble and before he disappearance into the world of darkness once again, he could only feel one thing. Pain.

(((((++++))))

When Firestar got up, he could feel the pain where Scourge had struck him. Firestar sat up quickly, a bad decision. He felt his vision swim and he wobbled back and front, trying not to collapse.

"Don't worry Firestar" replied Shimmer, "Scourge won't attack you until I say what I need to say". Firestar glared at her with eyes narrowed by pain and she smirked. At the other side of the clearing, laying down was Scourge, his tailing flicking back and front, annoyed that he is having to wait.

"Well the Firestar" began Shimmer, "I don't need to explain much...first off, Scourge here wanted revenge, so I had certain events happen, like bringing you here, in order for that to happen. And if memory serves right, Scourge defeated you twice since you came here. So that makes 2 lives lost and...6 more to go since you lost one when Scourge was alive"

"Wait! What!" cried Firestar, "How could I have already lost 2 lives? Every time a leader loses a life, he or she goes to Starclan"

Shimmer grinned a terrible grin, showing off all of her fangs and what she said made Firestar go as cold as ice, "You see Firestar, Starclan...can't reach you here and so when you lose all of your lives...you will be stuck in this nightmarish world...forever"

Firestar was rooted to the spot as Shimmer laughed as she moved to the side and flicked her tail, signaling Scourge that he could start. With a grin as cold as his heart, Scourge charged, his teeth bared and his claws still glistening red from his blood as he jumped and brought his claws hard onto Firestar's skull. And once more, Firestar felt terrible pain as he fell into the world of darkness.

((((((((++++++)))))

Firestar fought back, giving Scourge wounds where ever his teeth and claws could grab onto something. But Scourge was faster, was fueled by a dark desire for revenge and was able to out maneuver Firestar, out think him, outsmart him, and out fight him with his killer instinct.

And time and time again, Scourge ripped at Firestar, tearing pieces of his flesh with huge chucks of fur off him and pouring more blood, more of Firestar's blood onto the clearing, turning the soil into mud that stank of blood.

Finally when Firestar was at his ninth life, he was a mess. With chucks of him being ripped off, only a small portion seemed to grow back, making him look as if he was diseased. And the parts of flesh that grew back had no fur, making him look like freak. Dried and wet blood coated is muzzle, and flank. There being so much blood on his head that one eye was sealed shut from the dried blood. He was, in reality, more red than orange.

Scourge sneered at the sight before, "Look at the mighty Thunderclan leader now" he taunted as he walked slowly towards Firestar, "Where is the power you had when we fought for the first time, hm? Is it gone? Not here like your precious Starclan". Scourge was now in front of him and with a quick flick of his paw, Firestar was knocked onto his back, "Now Firestar, watch as I end your miserable life here and I will not stop here. Oh no, I will go after your precious clan and the other ones as well as soon as Shimmer helps me to re-enter the world of the living. I shall make Bloodclan rise once more and I will make blood rule the forest, as it should have been the first time!" he screeched as he brought his paw high and sliced a giant wound from Firestar's neck all the way down to his tail.

Scourge sneered as Firestar began to splutter and shiver as blood poured from the final wound onto the ground. 'Great Starclan' thought Firestar weakly, 'I...I'm dying just like Tigerstar did'. The last thing that Firestar saw before he plunged into the world of darkness one last time was Scourge licking his blood soaked paws and his ice blue eyes dancing with joy. Firestar shuddered one last time before he stopped breathing and he became still.


	5. Chapter 5

Firestar felt himself floating in the darkness. 'I died' he thought, 'Am I now trapped in the nightmarish world forever, just as Shimmer said?' He didn't know if he was floating, rising or falling or if his eyes were closed. 'Maybe...it won't be so bad here' he thought, 'I don't have to worry about much or about my clan...' The pain of realization made Firestar twists his body as he tried to right himself, 'My clan...' Firestar thought sadly. 'I have failed...my clan'. Firestar felt the fire inside him flare as he couldn't to struggle, looking for something solid for his paws to touch. 'No. no...I refuse to fail my clan' He thought ferociously. "I REFUSE" Firestar roared as he opened his eyes and a bright white light engulfed him. Firestar saw light everywhere he turned before he collapsed into the darkness once again.

(((((+++++)))))

Firestar was breathing heaving as his eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, causing immense amount of pain to shoot through out his entire body. He hissed out in pain as he laid back down, closing his eyes. 'Am I dead or...somehow alive?' Firestar strained his ears and heard the sounds of the forest around him: the birds, the wind, and the leaves. He could smell and feel the earth and not the blood that was spilled or the mud that surrounded him at the clearing. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was in a small cavern with rocks making up the walls. He looked up and saw that tree roots made the ceiling, sturdy enough to hold and where woven tightly together to make this place comfortable but was loose enough sunlight get in so that you didn't have to get your eyes adjusted to be down here.

"Your up" said a voice surprised, "I thought that you would still be in la-la land until the sun set, at least"

Firestar sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that rocketed through his body and glared opposite for him. There, looking at him with a surprised look, was the she-cat that had him killed eight times over by a monster, was Shimmer. Firestar snarled and crouched, getting ready to attack when Shimmer raised her tail and said, "Do that and I will send you back with Scourge"

Firestar froze, his mind weighting what to do. Attack her and she might do as she said, and she might send him back to Scourge for another round. Don't attack her and limp back to his clan, his honor damaged. As Firestar debated what to do, Shimmer smirked slightly and said, "If you have time to debate what to do, then you have time to figure out how you survived"

Firestar froze and looked Shimmer in the eyes, and just when he was opening his mouth how he did, she blurted, "I gave them to you, eight extra lives that I stole from eight loners and rogues in two-leg place"

Firestar felt his body freeze up and his insides squirm uneasily. He had eight extra lives...that she stole from eight other cats. Firestar felt as if he might become sick. But Shimmer's sudden truth didn't stop there

"The reason I did all that was so Scourge could become my pawn but that wasn't going to happen if he still had his free will, and his free will was pretty much focused on you, Firestar, on getting revenge and making Bloodclan great again" Shimmer turned and giggled, "But that's silly, make Bloodclan great again? What a load of crap, don't you think Firestar?' Shimmer looked at Firestar, "I mean, his clan wasn't even a clan so it wasn't even suppose to exist, he wasn't even suppose to exist"

Firestar didn't reply, all he had was a look of horror and disgust that was tinted with fear, Shimmer chuckled, enjoying this too much, "And now that he thinks that you are dead, he will bend down to my will, not his, mine and so as I say. He thinks that he is going to help me by helping him re-enter the world of the living. Which will happen, but not now and not soon. Only when kin of your kin is borne and caring the power greater than Starclan will that happen" and Shimmer threw back her head and let a yowl that send chills up and down and all over his spine and body.

Firestar left as if he had heard and seen enough and picked himself off and ran out of the cavern, out of the tunnel and away from Shimmer. Shimmer continued to yowl, even when Firestar was long gone. When she finally stopped, she grinned a grin that made the air go cold. Picking herself off the ground, Shimmer exited the clearing and out of the tunnel, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Shimmer trotted towards home, not in any hurry as she plotted her next move.

**(((((((((+++++))) **

**Hi everyone, this is the second last chapter of 'The Rise of Scourge' and I hope that you are enjoying it. And sorry, I meant to put a violence/gore warning at the beginning of chapter 4, which I will do when I update…when I find the time ^^; Anyway, chapter 6 is on its way and I hope you guys fav and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shimmer walked as carefully as she could, if you would call walking carefully smashing through the dead bushed that lined the dead trees in the Dark Forest, trying to make as much noise as she could. Then she was doing a good job of it.

"What do you think you are doing" screech a voice as a tom appeared out of nowhere, his eyes dark and his teeth bared. Shimmer stopped and looked to the behind the tom and saw that his tail was crooked, as if broken.

"Wait Brokenstar" growled a deep voice as a very large tom slithered from the bushes at Shimmer's right. He was a large tom with a scarred muzzle. Looking at him, Shimmer thought that he had somewhat of a tiger-like power from him, "I don't think she was doing all that noise by accident"

"Tigerstar is right" hissed a tom as he appeared from Shimmer's left, "She is not a clan cat". Looking at this tom, Shimmer saw that his fur was all bristled, like bristles and pointed in every direction

"So!" screech 'Brokenstar' again, causing Shimmer to flinch from the high-pitched sound

"Only clan cats are suppose to be able to come here, in dreams or if they had died and are not even allowed to enter Starclan" said a voice quietly behind her. Shimmer turned and looked behind and saw yet another tom who had either dark stripes on his fur or the odd sliver glowing trees were making him look like he had dark stripes in his fur"

"Forest cats" began Shimmer, "If you would listen to what I have to say, and not like what I have to say, then I will leave and never come back"

"Oh! What do you have to say none forest cat" sneered Brokenstar sarcastically

"I have a...proposition for you. And if you agree to it then I will give you all what you desire"

"And that is?" asked 'Tigerstar' slowly as he examined Shimmer closely

"Power, a great deal of power and...a chance to be reborn and... to live again" said Shimmer and the moment she said that sentence, she knew that she had the dark forest warriors, every single one of them, in the center of her paw.

**((((((((++++)))))**

**There, FINI! I am done. Now I bet some of you are going to send me PM'S or reviews saying that this chapter wasn't needed but in my opinion, it is. Cause I plan a sequel for this story when the clans are at the lake and when Firestar's grandchildren are around. I plan to make an awesome sequel but it is going to be quite bloody, especially the last chapters of the sequel with the plan that I have in mind. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you fav and review!**


End file.
